A wireless security system includes various security system devices such as keypads, keyfobs, sensors, smoke alarms and sounders that are controlled by a control panel via wired or wireless communications. This control panel transmits alarm signals to central station centers and exchanges configuration data with this center. The alarm signals transmitted by a control panel may consist of information on detection of motion, detection of a door opening, detection of shock, etc. The alarm signals could also include with the detection information image, video or audio signals recorded by the various detectors to confirm the alarm.
Control panels in the prior art are usually large, and installation usually involves locating the panel on a wall and then making connections to AC power and to the telephone line. Typically, alarm information would be sent to the central station via the telephone line in order to report an alarm condition, as well known in the art. Then, the configuration of the control panel involves programming through the keypad or the connection of a configuration tool such as a personal computer on which panel-specific software will be executed to program the panel. These operations take an extensive amount of time and require various hardware tools.
While the typical alarm system in the prior art utilized the telephone line as a primary means of communicating with the central station, many locations in which alarm systems are being installed may not have a conventional POTS (plain old telephone system) line in place. For example, rather than using the conventional analog lines, many users may opt for cell phones or VOIP (voice over Internet protocol) service, which does not require the conventional telephone line. This makes installation of a prior art control panel problematic.
It is therefore desired to implement the control panel functionality without the time and expense normally required for installing conventional control panel.
It is also desired to implement the control panel functionality without requiring a conventional telephone line available for communications with a central station operator.
The present invention is a new implementation of a control panel module of a wireless security system with minimal installation.